


Fallacy

by Shackleddamsel



Series: Snarry Misadventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackleddamsel/pseuds/Shackleddamsel
Summary: Harry Potter thought  it was finally  time to move on from Severus bloody Snape. Severus  doesn't  seem to agree.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Snarry Misadventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Fallacy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to ease back into writing after a few crazy months. I hope you and yours are safe and healthy.

It had been three years since the final battle, two years since Harry started a relationship with his former professor and Hogwarts Potions Master, Severus Snape. Almost a year since he moved into Severus’ home near Godric’s Hollow and a month since said Potions Master packed and left.

Severus said he needed to go, he said that he was finally done, done making penance, done with his duties to the wizarding community and he was finally free to pursue his career further. Severus saw the Hogwarts’ repairs and waited for it to be rebuilt before stepping down as headmaster and handing the position to Mcgonagall. He assisted Kingsley to rein in the Ministry officials and aurors by cleansing the place of Death Eaters amongst the ranks. Harry also figured Severus waited for him to finish his training as a healer, be confirmed and settle in on the job before he announced his plans.

When Severus said one Monday morning that he was leaving, Harry was so stunned he was unable to say anything and the man just kissed him goodbye and closed the door behind him. Harry just came to his senses after hearing him disapparate.

Harry immediately firecalled Hermione to tell her what happened.

“I don’t understand, Harry. Why would Snape leave you at his own house? Wouldn’t it be more sensible to ask you to go?” 

Leave it to Hermione to be logical about the fall of his love life, Harry thought. He looked affronted at his friend. “You want him to kick me out?!”

Hermione glared at him, “No, you twit! I’m just confused. He still owns the house, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “I got something else to do, Hermione. I’ll talk to you some more later.” Harry cut off the firecall without waiting for her to answer.

That was about a month ago and Harry thought that was long enough for him to wait around for the other wizard to come back. He looked around sadly at their living room, the place was littered with small things that reminded him of their life together. It hurt so bad to think that Severus could just up and leave him easily.

Hermione and Ron invited Harry to join them at the Three Broomsticks on Friday night and he definitely planned to have a good time, get pissed and if he got lucky get totally shagged.

~~~

Harry definitely got drunk last night if the picture splattered all over the rags this morning was anything to go by. Most notably the front page of Daily Prophet, the other guy’s hands were all over him as he was pushed back at the edge of the bar of Three Broomsticks, their lips locked in a kiss. Everyone was speculating what happened with him and Severus Snape. 

Rita Skeeter wrote what a good riddance. Harry Potter should not be shacking up with such an old man and a former Death Eater to boot.

Harry vaguely remembered the barkeeper asking them to take it somewhere else when it got heated. Not that kind of place, the man said. He did plan to do just that but as he was led by the other man outside, he was unable to push through with it. It irritated him that he felt guilty being with another and he felt as though he was cheating even though it was Severus who left him. So he waved farewell and went home by himself.

Harry spent the whole day mopping about the house, rearranging furniture and disposing of old newspapers and notes that he and Severus left all around the house. 

He was pouring himself a drink when he heard the floo activate. Harry was certain it was one of the Weasleys as they were the only people who could floo in freely. But as he entered the living room to greet his visitor, he heard Severus bellow his name.

“Potter! What in the world is the meaning of this?” Severus was shaking the newspaper at his face. “I leave you for a while and this! This happened.” The man threw the offending paper across the room.

Harry could not believe what he just heard. This man was questioning him going out with another guy. This man who left him without explanation, without an apology.

“How dare you?” Harry exploded. “How dare you question how I spend my nights after you left me? You do not have any right.”

“What do you mean I don’t have the right?” Severus shouted back. “Wait, what do you mean I left you? I did not leave you.”

“What the hell do you think you did? You just said you’re leaving and packed your bags.”

“I left but I did not leave you. I was at the conference. We talked about this. Don’t tell me you thought I was breaking up with you?”

“You’re at a conference?” Harry was confused now. 

“Yes and why would I leave you when this is my house. If I want you gone I will just throw you out.”

“You’re so sweet, Snape,” his sneer was worthy of his former professor.

“Enough of that,” the other wizard crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Harry critically. “Why in Merlin’s tits would you think I left you when you were the one who told me to accept the Guild’s offer to present at the conference?” Severus raised his brow at him. “You don’t remember, do you?”

“When did we have this conversation again?”

“You’re an idiot.”

~~~

“And so we’re still together,” Harry concluded as the Weasleys looked at him with amusement and disbelief. 

Severus had to go back to the conference that same day; it turned out he left without permission when he saw the article. Harry just finished sharing a meal with the Weasleys at the Burrow.

“So let me get this straight. He did not break up with you. Snape was just out of the country for work, a work you told him to get,” Ron clarified.

“That’s about it,” he nodded.

“You forgot about it? You do not remember it at all” one the twins asked.

“Well in my defense he should not be speaking to me about these things after sex and expect me to retain any of it.”

“Oh, Harry dear,” Molly looked scandalized.

“Sorry, Molly.”

“I’m just glad the two of you are good now though,” Arthur said. “Where is Severus now?”

“I think he’s in Greece.” Harry agreed to attend the after party with Severus next weekend.

  
  


**Daily Prophet**

**“WAR HEROES TOGETHER AGAIN?”**

  
  
  


~~~

The night in question…

Harry felt Severus plump down beside him on the bed and he whimpered with the loss of the other man’s softening cock from his hole. Harry would never get over the sex. He was not sure if it was because Severus was the love of his life or if the man was just really talented, but just wow. He was already thinking how long it would take for Severus to recover and get it up again.

“Potter,” he heard Severus say after a few minutes when he got back his normal breathing.

“Hmmm?” 

“What do you think of the letter from the Potions Guild?”

“You should do it.” Harry thought Severus should do him again too. Enough time had passed he thought.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned I thought if writing this one shot to ease back into writing my other Snarry fic that had been left neglected. Tell me how you're doing guys in this new normal. I hope you're coping well , tough times take all the time you need to adjust and do not compare yourself to how others are fairing, we have different circumstances, you're doing great.


End file.
